wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jett Laskin
♤Physical Appearance Jett is a rather maladroit looking individual. The redheaded boy stands at six feet exactly and weighs in at a nice 163 pounds. Despite his hulking appearance, he’s actually rather well adjusted to his body. Naturally, he has long arms and legs. This, however, proves to be advantageous to Jett in nearly everything that he does. Aside from his notable height, Jett has rather average features. He has a head of somewhat long, bright red hair that is often worn tousled back. His brows match the shade of his hair and tend to lean on the thinner side. Jett’s brows have a prominent arch to them and are rather expressive, framing his golden-colored eyes. The redhead has somewhat big ears that protrude from the sides of his head quite a bit, but not so much that he looks incredibly goofy. Jett has no outlandish mutations or any unique markings, piercings, or scars on his skin. The boy often wears loose fitting t-shirts, jeans or shorts, and his trusty pair of checkered slip ons. (He even has a few pairs in different colors.) ♤Personality Jett is a rather upbeat and enthusiastic individual. He’s rarely seen frowning and he tends to have a very optimistic outlook on things. Even though he’s pretty goofy, when he speaks it’s usually very eloquent and well said. The happy-go-lucky young man seems like he’s always in a good mood and as such, people tend to think he’s practically untouchable when it comes to things like feelings. In actuality, Jett tends to be pretty emotional for a guy. He is greatly in touch with his feelings and tends not to push them down. Jett is the type of person who likes to tackle things head on instead of beating around the bush. This is applicable to more than just his emotions, though. He likes to approach all of the obstacles in his life without so much as a moment’s hesitation. The redhead likes to think that he’s gotten far through this practice. Even though he is rather chipper and good-natured, Jett does have a serious side. This part of him tends to come out when he’s presented with work to do, or a particular goal. Nothing gets Jett as motivated as a task that needs completion. When taking on his work, he sounds about ten times more intelligent than usual. He becomes serious and stern, eager to complete a task and make sure that anyone who needs help receives it. Jett can tend to get a smidge bossy when he enters his work-mode, but other than that he strives to assist others or complete his objective with no snags. Once he finishes what he sets out to do, Jett tends to almost instantly revert to his regular self. ♤Speech Pattern As expected, Jett speaks with an Australian drawl. His accent is somewhat thick, though he doesn’t actually use many typical phrases from his place of origin. In fact, Jett is often teased by his siblings for being so “Americanized” ever since he moved over to the United States. The redhead speaks in a casual tone and occasionally finds himself talking a bit faster when excited. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Bright Bones ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Jett’s quirk causes his body to glow whenever his joints are popped. If Jett pops a joint, then the correlating body part will begin to glow a color that is dependent on his mood. The glowing can last anywhere from 2-4 hours, starting out incredibly vibrant and eventually dimming down to nothing at all. A green shade means that Jett is happy or content, a blue shade means that he is sad or distraught, a red shade if he’s angry or frustrated, a pink shade if he’s embarrassed or flustered, purple if he’s nervous or afraid, and yellow if he’s excited or hungry. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Jett’s costume is really quite simple. It’s a bodysuit that covers up his entire form and is constituted of a white, see-through material. This costume, when prompted through the use of a button on the side of the hand, will apply an immense amount of pressure to his joints and cause them to pop. This—while not always 100% effective—almost always causes his body to glow vibrantly all around. The thin material allows the light to be seen clearly, as if there weren’t any fabric at all. Unfortunately, Jett claims it’s one of his more lacking designs and is currently in the process of making a revamped edition of the suit. ♤Background ♤History Jett was born and raised in Adelaide, Australia. The city always had more of a big country town feel to it than an actual metropolis. Jett’s fondest memories are in Adelaide with his family and he thinks back on it often. By the time that Jett was old enough to attend middle school, he was sent to study abroad. It was something that both of his parents had done when they were younger, so it was something that they wanted each of their children to get to experience. Jett, being the eldest of his siblings, was the first to be sent off to a middle school in America. The only issue that this brought about? Jett hadn’t yet developed his quirk. Where his mother had the ability to breathe fire and his father had the ability to emanate a virtually blinding light, Jett was left with nothing to show for it. By his eleventh birthday, his quirk was still nowhere to be found while both his ten year old sister and nine year old brother had acquired their own abilities. His brother had developed the ability to breathe bright blue flames while his sister had gained a combination of her parents’ abilities, granting her a quirk that made her glow a fierce red as she spouted fire from her mouth. Thankfully, Jett had never been bothered by his lack of a power. The boy had always had a knack for figuring out how things worked and even attempting to build things of his own. He eventually found himself taking support-based classes, staying late after school in woodshop and autoshop, and drawing up idea schematics in his art class. It wasn’t until he was thirteen years old that Jett finally developed his quirk. While on a phone call with his mother, the redhead cracked his ankle. Within a matter of seconds, his leg began to glow a brilliant shade of green. Jett could hardly believe it—Staring at in disbelief until he cracked his other ankle, finding that this one glowed an extravagant shade of yellow. Jett was practically shouting over the phone with his mother as he explained what had happened to her. His parents were proud, but as time went on, Jett began to realize just how utterly useless his quirk was. While it was a fun party trick, it didn’t have any real utility or hero-worthy flair. Admittedly, Jett was a bit saddened when his middle school friends began to talk of dreams to enter hero academies and become pro heroes some day. However, his love for creating was enough to put that feeling to rest permanently. The older that Jett got, the more drawn in to support work he became. By the time that he was supposed to apply for a high school, he had all but forgotten that becoming a hero was even an option. To Jett, heroism wasn’t just something nestled in the hearts of those who chose to save others—Heroism was the act of more than one person. Heroism was coming together to create something for the greater could, something that would undoubtedly benefit others. Through applying to Lady Luck Academy, that’s exactly what Jett set out to do. The redhead was on holiday when he received his acceptance to the Las Vegas academy. His heart was full and as his father pulled him into a bear hug, he popped his back and the boy’s torso began to glow a bold green. Jett was thrilled to be attending a noteworthy school and even more thrilled to be able to study abroad once again. He’d enjoyed it so much that he wanted nothing more than to get back out there and discover more new things while meeting more new people. Jett packed up his things, bid his family farewell, and was sent off to Nevada to pursue his dream of becoming one of the best supports the world had ever seen. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J